Gray Lord
by moonlitcat
Summary: Harry learned a secret. that secret changed everything he has ever known. now he is a rare creature hybrid with five mates. slash. LV/SS/LM/Weasley Twins/HP
1. Chapter 1

*Grey Lord*

**(AN: hey here is another story. I usually read like three stories in at once and this story just came to me. Its a little mix of two stories but most stuff is mine. The stories ****The Dark Angel****: by**** puffin**** and ****The Wolves: Part 1:**** by Roslyn StVincent ****are my inspirations for this story.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Szrdkkikhygfresa64fn'omuyfd5e4sdh'onobnyufrtd4es46diyfh9p8y'ij [k [] l] [koniugf5rwsy4duygvyuf6ti7t

The Marauders were a pranking group in their school years. But the thing that brought them all together was their species. None of them were completely human. Remus who was the first for his creature to be discovered was a werewolf. The other three automatically became animagi to accommodate him. Sirius was a type of incubus. Peter was a type of were-rat; he never really became an animagus. And James was a Type of Dark Elf.

A dark elf was known for its affinity for animals. Speaking and changing into them mostly.

It was around their fourth year when three of the four fell in love. James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black all fell for each other and formed a triad.

All was good until their seventh year when James's mate ended up being the beautiful Lily Evens. When they hooked up Remus and Sirius felt like they'd been abandoned, well at least before they to turned 17 and relised who their mate was. Lily was mates with all three of them.

It turned out that Lily ended up being a type of Japanese demon called a Kitsune; kitsune's had one mate for every two tails. Only their mates could see their tails and fox ears after they are mated. Lily was a fire or red Kitsunes. There are six types of Kitsunes. There are water a dark black almost blue colored fox, wind which was a white colored fox, earth was brown, and finally energy/lightening which is silver.

They all moved in together at Godric's Hollow and had a beautiful baby boy called Harry. He looked like a mix of all four of them. With one of lily's green eyes and Remus's amber eyes.

Peter was forgotten. He was left alone as his friends went on to be a happy family. He was an easy prey for the dark. Always jealous, always ignored, Cowardly and pathetic. The Dark lord was quite happy with his spy. No one suspected him, so no one would discover him.

Three months before October

The Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry looked over the prophecy he'd recently discovered. It was found in a book of prophecies that showed him a prophecy as it is crated. This one was called _Dawn of the Grey. _It read:

_In the time where evil hides within the light _

_And the light shines inside the shadows._

_When the seventh month dies _

_Born onto four of different breeds_

_A spirit of grey with heart of white._

_Connected through fates design _

_Five mates will stand behind._

_Two of dark Two of light_

_And one stuck in between._

_An empire of light_

_And an army of darkness_

_Will crumble before _

_The Grey Lord's might._

Albus didn't know exactly what the prophecy entitled all he knew was that someone was coming more powerful than him. And it had something to do with that Potter-Lupin-Black child. This would take some thought.

October 30 4:00 PM

The Dark Lord looked down at Severus. "Are you sure?"

"Yes there was a prophecy proclaiming either the potter or the Longbottom's brat destined to destroy you."

"Fine. You take the Lestranges to the Longbottom's and I'll take the Potters." The Dark Lord rose out of his throne and made his way to the door.

"My lord?" Voldemort turned to the young man." Can you please spare Lily?"

The Dark lord softened his glare. "I am not planning on killing anyone. I just want to make sure they stay out of the war."

"Thank you my lord" Severus murmured then left.

October 30 7:00 PM

The dark lord looked at the paper in his hands. _24 Godric's Hollow_. It was the secret to the Potter household. Walking up the steps he entered the room. Looking around he saw scorch marks all over the place and James Potter dead on the ground!

He quickly ran up the stars just in time to hear lily's dying Screams. Walking into the room Voldemort saw Dumbledore standing, with his wand out, over a black and wild haired baby boy with mismatched eyes. "Get away from him old man" Voldemort snarled.

"No, I don't think I will." The Old goat turned to the baby and prepared t says the killing curse.

Voldemort didn't know what made him do what he did. If asked he would say that Tom moved to the front of his mind. But he took the killing curse for that child. When his body was destroyed his soul escaped. Leaving only a small sliver in Harry's new lightning bolt scar.

"well well well. Riddle has Houruxes." The Old timer looked over at the baby. "maybe there was a use for you yet."

Same night

Remus watched as his mate was carted to Azkaban. He couldn't believe that he sold them and their cub out. He looked sadly at the older Haedmaster and cub.

" you know Remus my boy, Lily had a sister that Harry could live with. You know you don't have the means to take care of him."his grandfather voice was on full force.

Remus looked sadly at his cub. "ok"

Dumbledore turned around with a manic smirk on his face._ Compulsions always work. Now the boy could be molded into a perfect weapon._

15 years later on july 30 11:59

Harry Potter hung limply of the side of his bed. He was shirtless and his back and chest was covered in all types of scars; burns, cuts, whips, and anything else. He was under punishment for failing to tell his uncle that his Godfather was dead.

This last beating was particularly bad because he burnt dinner. And now he couldn't even get into his bed. _Some birthday this was._

As the seconds ticked by, harry started to feel weird. Then he itched and now pain was shooting through his body. A silver glow surrounded him. and by the time it went out, he was out cold.

TBCTBCTBCTBCTBCTBCTBCTBCTBCT BTBCTBCTBCTBCTBCTBCTBCTBTBCT BCTBCTBCTBCTBCTBCTBCTBCTB

(AN: well here you go. how do you like it.)


	2. Chapter 2

***Grey Lord***

**(AN: ok people here is the new chapter. Also Sirius is alive! I had this idea before I read the fifth book and don't feel the need to change it)**

**DvcadfgilguyaferabflFNDKFBG; GTRH; ERUGIBGIBGOoiigyvibiubi'ohugbo'gbigerghihg89gy5487 690th09**

Harry slowly woke from the slumber that had taken over. The first thing that he noticed when he woke was that he felt no pain. The second was that he could see; really see. Like the tiny indentions in the wall across from him. Last though, was that something had defiantly happened.

Picking himself off the floor, Harry went over to the window and opened it. The crisp morning air wafted through the window. Scents of all kinds came from the outside. It was like he could see with his nose. The cat, six feet from him, was sleeping. The mating squirrels two blocks down. The only thing better than his smell, was his hearing and touch. He could hear everything, from the berating heart of a mouse next door, to a car on the freeway. He could also literally feel everything on his skin. The individual stitches of his clothes to the particles in the air.

As he was turning back to the room, he felt something, or things, on his arse and down his legs. He quickly gripped the foreign…things. _Tails? "_Ahhhn-uh_." What? _ Just touching the things caused Harry to moan.

Experimentally gripped one of the tails at the base, and tugged to the tip. "AAAAhhhhhhhhh!" the pleasure that coursed through his body was unlike anything he had ever felt. That included masturbation. It was like shivers and prickles of pure excitement had enveloped his whole body.

"Whooooaaaa." _That's something to remember. _

Harry was distracted from his thoughts by a knocking at his window. Turing he was surprised to see three owls; Hedwig, a regal black owl, and a phantom like white owl. The white owl had spider web like wisps floating of its body. Its feathers were molting, un-groomed, and it was extremely wrinkled. It had huge feathered and overgrown eyebrows and long feathers that had the appearance of a mustache on either side of its beak (**AN: go to my profile to see owl**) The latter two held letters, while Hedwig held a package.

He first grabbed the letter from the freaky owl. The owl, relieved of its charge disappeared. Harry stared at the empty place were the Owl was a second ago, freaked out. He had seen many things; a phantom grandpa owl was never any of them. _Scary. _

Harry stared at the letter in his hands. It was a washed out yellow shade and had many scorch marks along the side. On its front was a seal. The seal was bloody crimson, with an impression of a circle cut into four pieces. Each section had its own animal, and each animal was done in exquisite detail. On the top right corner there was a fox, the bottom right a dog, the top left a wolf, and on the bottom left was a stag. Encircling the circle were the words _'__D__ici__N__on __P__otest__, __N__ec __V__ideri__N__ec__A__udiri__P__otest, __S__ed__S__ensim__'_ (AN: it means….love can't be spoken, or seen, or even heard, but it can be felt). On the back were the words Hadrian James Potter in gleaming silver script.

Harry warily opened the letter. The letter was composed of four different hands in different colors; small and neat was a burnt orange color, _{*Remus*}_; messy and scratch was black_, __**[Sirius]**__;_ bold and old-fashioned was blue, _**James**_; and soft and flowing was silver, _Lily_. When he noticed who sent it he gasped. It read "_From your Mother and Fathers". Fathers? _Harry eagerly started to read the letter.

**+*+*+*_Hey Bambie! Son you may be wondering what this is about but you see_**

_James! Explain what's going on! He might not even know that you're one of his fathers. _

**Yes Lily. Now this letter is spelled to be brought to you on your inheritance in the small chance that you have no idea about your inheritance or that you have three fathers and one mother**.

_{*you see cub when me and your other fathers were at Hogwarts we fell in love after each of us discovering each other's creature natures.*}_

_**[We all hooked up, until Jamie-boy turned seventeen and came into his full inheritance. That basically meant that he came of age. He found out that Lily, who was already seventeen, was his mate. See you can't find your mate until they turn 17.]**_

_Remus and Sirius became depressed, until they discovered they were mates with me, James and each other as well on their 17__th__ birthdays._

**I was ecstatic about it. I got to be with the three people I loved most. And after a few years and a lot of se… **

_**[He doesn't want to hear that James, he's our son. Well we had you, Pup, and we noticed that you had a little of all of our creature abilities.]**_

_From me you are a Kitsune. For every two tails you have you have one mate. You have a second form that is a fox. Depending on the color of your tails is your element; red-fire, dark blue-water, white-air, brown-earth, and silver-energy/lightning. You require constant contact with your mates to live comfortably and your nature will be more sensitive than you were. Your mates will help ground you. The most mates a Kitsune has ever had was 10 with a record of 20 tails. Hopefully you won't have nearly as many, tails are such a pain to have. _

_{*From me you are a werewolf. Because you are a born werewolf you won't have to deal with the full moon and could change into your wolf form at any time. Instead on the full moon you would get extremely horny and feel the need to either become extremely dominate or submissive. Depending on which you are. You should also have the ability to lengthen your canines and nails if threatened. Any other changes always depend on the person or wolf. _

_**From me you are an elf. I was a dark elf, my element was darkness. There are 8 elements for an elf; earth, air, water, fire, energy, darkness, light, and metal. Your second forms and animagus forms should change depending on your element. My form grew larger and completely black after my inheritance. You'll also feel more comfortable in nature. **_

_**[From me you are an incubus. You would require daily sex from your mates to stay healthy and full. During new moons you will go into something like a heat that will cause you to emit pheromones that make your mates want to submit to you. All incubi are submissive except for on a new moon were they dominate to reassure them selves that their mates love them. It also prevents things from happening such as the incubi being used as a sex slave or toy.]**_

_Honey don't worry about what you think we might feel about something, we love you no matter what. Also we can tell you who one of your mates is. It's Tom Riddle! Now I know he might seem evil_

_**Like a git**_

_**[Insane]**_

_**A prick **_

_**[Slytherin] **_

_**Slimy**_

_BOYS shut up now!_

_**Sorry Lily**_

_**[Sorry Lils]**_

_{* what Lily was trying to say was that appearances can be deceiving, don't believe all that's on the surface. Also! Usually if you're a sub you'll be extremely beautiful, and a Dom if you're extremely muscular and handsome, but due to the combined nature of all our creatures you can never be sure. We can't even be totally sure of everything you'll inherit from us so be sure to research our creature types as well. There will be some books in our vaults for you to go through. And remember, we love you Cub.*}_+*+*+*_

Harry stared in surprise at the letter. _Three fathers, creature inheritance, why didn't Siri or Moony tell me? How could they keep something like this from me? Didn't they care about me? Did I mean nothing to them? Were they ashamed of me? _Harry whimpered and curled up on the bed. His tails covered his entire body. His body started to shake as darker and more depressed thoughts started to enter his mind. He wasn't aware of this, but he started to glow a pale green color. And his whimpers became more _rhythmatic_and musical.

He was calling for his mates.

Miles away a man with red scarlet eyes awoke from his sleep. At the same time four others woke from various places where they had passed out. Without a thought they went to follow the distressed call of their sub.

TBC

(AN: wow! Well that was interesting. Yes I know that harry hasn't seen himself yet, but all in good time. Also he didn't react to the Voldemort part because his nature mad him more prone to overreacting to what his family thinks of him. Also see if you can guess who the other four mates are. In the books two are dead. One is related to the dead one, and the other is friends with the other dead one. Good luck.)


	3. Chapter 3

***Grey Lord***

**(AN: this chapter is mostly catching up with what the mates were doing on Harry's birthday.)**

AZWSXXXfgvbhjnkmwqertyuiowsd fghjkrtghbnmwrfgthjkdcftgvyb hujnksedrftgyhjukilorftgyhuj ikEDR

**Before Harry's transformation**

Lord Voldemort was frustrated.

Beyond frustrated, he was furious.

There was something missing. Some…sense that plagued at his senses. The air thrummed with hardly contained magic. And that sense was steadily getting stronger.

Not only that, but he was feeling something. That in itself, for anyone else, wouldn't be cause for alarm, but Voldemort had gone through huge lengths to make sure he had NO emotions other than anger. He was feeling impatient. Like his skin was twitching under its own will. Like his body wished to run away. He was also feeling a barrage of foreign emotions that pummeled at his mind, breaking through carefully erected barriers to protect himself.

The guilt was worse though. extreme guilt that prevented him from leaving his luxurious bed. Guilt that caused his heart, which he wasn't aware he had, to contract painfully. Guilt that made Voldemort, the Dark Lord, want to cry and ask someone, not just someone, but everyone he had ever hurt for forgiveness.

It made him furious.

Furious that he was fine, on some level, with what was happening.

* * *

Severus walked through the abandoned corridors of Hogwarts. Cold followed him. The warmth that he could usually feel in his home was missing. His body seemed to freeze and crack with every step he took. Severus's rasping breath was all that could be heard in the silent corridors.

The cold and ice seemed to be spreading, to his heart. Incasing his body, turning it into a solid block of frozen flesh. He could only hope he made it home before the final transformation happened. Who knew what could happen when the transformation ended.

And that scared Severus than he would ever admit.

Severus has always lived with his curse. Silently he had endured the endless pain of being without a mate. Of the hollow feeling that festered inside. Of the pain and, dare he say it, helplessness of knowing that he was nearing the end of his rope. That, soon, he would die of heart break.

Severus could only hope that his mate was already dead. For no one should live as he is.

* * *

On the corner of Diagon alley, in a loud shop, lights danced in the windows. The lights flashed and sparked and glowed and did everything else that light did. Inside fire spiraled around two forms. The forms were dancing, and joy flew from their mouths.

Fiery red hair blended in with the red of the room. Pale limbs moved and blended so that the two forms looked like one blur. Joyous laughter echoed throughout the room as the two beings readied themselves for what was to come.

Fred and George Weasley couldn't wait. They had been waiting so long, that it was like a dream to have it happen. They could sense him. Sense their little mate gaining power. Their powers were growing as well; growing to better accommodate their precious jewel.

George, the quieter of the two, could feel new abilities manifesting. Calming abilities he'd never had before. His senses sharpened enough that he could feel what the other twin was feeling as well; empathy. Looking at his twin he could see all his strengths and weaknesses.

Fred though, he was changing physically. He was becoming stronger, taller, faster. His senses grew sharper and his control greater. The patience Fred had never had grew as well.

Love and happiness grew inside them and burst forth as more golden and scarlet flames.

And still they danced.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy screamed in pain as something within him broke.

Eyes long fogged over with ice warmed and glowed. His soul burst free of chains that he had always lived with.

Somewhere in the manor a female screamed. His false mate had died with his bindings.

Lucius laughed, the joyous sound burst forth like fish or bubbles from a pond. Cold and harsh lines melted away. In their place was a warm and beautiful man.

He pondered for a minute what had happened before the house shook at its foundations. Vines and roses burst from the ground and wound themselves around his form. He only had a moment of brief surprise before his senses left him.

* * *

Voldemort started when a cackling silver energy surrounded him. It fizzled in the air and sparked where it touched his skin. It was beautiful and deadly and spoke of power. The glow flowed through the room before sparking on some unseen force.

Pain started to fire throughout his body as the sliver energy fell into his skin. His skin melted and rearranged itself before hardening. Joints broke and where rearranged as his feet seemed to lengthen and new joints appeared in his legs.

Tears leaked from his eyes when his insides bubbled and cackled before they changed as well. His nails fell out and his fingers stretched and changed. Claws formed. His teeth grew and sharpened like a snakes.

With a final burst of power he passed out as well and seven pieces of him returned.

* * *

Severus barely mad it into his rooms before he froze entirely. And then he melted.

Liquid dropped to the ground before reforming into a screaming potions master. His long black hair fell out before re-growing. His teeth did the same. He himself clawed out his own eyes only for them to be reformed.

The pain was unlike even the cruciatus and Severus only wished for it to end. His screams echoed throughout his rooms and the solitary man for the first time regretted living in the dungeons. He writhed and clawed at his own body.

Before the pain became to much, Severus had just enough time to realize that he was no longer hollow.

* * *

The twins danced still while the fire swirled around them. Gaining intensity, before coming to a head, and exploding around them.

As darkness loomed both felt the comforting presence of each other and their soon to be mates.

* * *

**MORNING**

Tom awoke for the first time in 15 years.

He wondered back to what happened to him before remembering. Houruxes. Voldemort. HIS MATE! Pain.

Quickly getting up the man walked to the full length mirror in his bathroom and gasped.

Before he could take in his new appearance a sound unlike any he had heard before filled his mind. Instinctual rage filled him and the need to protect awoke. _Mate, my MATE, DANGER! _The thought filled his head.

Without a care the man turned and jumped through the glass of his window. He fell six stories before landing on the ground and running.

Nothing mattered except the cry of his mate.

* * *

The twins awoke and briefly looked at each other, before erupting in flame and running.

That sound, that cry. It filled their heads and hearts. They wished to cry and comfort. They MUST protect what was theirs.

Their jewel, their little mate, was in pain. Such pain that he was calling them.

Fred and George nearly screamed, they weren't moving fast enough.

_Hold on love, we are coming._

* * *

Severus woke up a mindless beast. He knew nothing but the hunt. The chase, and the need to kill. Snarling he slaked throughout the sealed rooms. His fury knew no bounds when he couldn't leave.

Stopping he stared at the door. He was content to wait for someone to open it.

At least he was.

Snarls broke through his lips as the cry of his mate sounded. Nothing else mattered. His mate needed him out of this room.

Dark power burst from him and he disappeared into the shadows, trailing the call of his sub.

* * *

Lucius woke and ran.

He ran over the body of his dead wife.

He ran through his wards, destroying them.

He ran in his boxers through the countryside.

He ran for the call. For his mate. He ran for the one who made such heartbreaking sounds. The one who needed Lucius to give comfort. To protect.

Howling he ran harder.

* * *

All five of them made it to private drive at the same time. ignoring each other, sensing that they were no danger to their sub, they ran inside.

Severus and Tom both attacked and killed the fat purple walrus. They both sunk their teeth into his neck and sucked. With the feeling of blood in his stomach, Severus's mind returned and he knew where he was. Not even his growing alarm though could keep him from following that call.

When they proceeded up the stairs and saw the locks on the door they all growled, furious at what they had seen. Breaking down the door they all stopped. The room stank of blood filth and tears. It was disgusting; foul.

And in the middle of that filth was the most beautiful being they had ever seen.

Another wine prompted all of them to run into the room and embrace the Kitsune hybrid.

Now their mate was safe.

* * *

TBC

(AN: what do you think? Any good?)


	4. Chapter 4

***Grey Lord***

**(AN: well here is the new chapter of grey lord. Sorry for the wait.)**

**QWXERTbyyuerfurmnuyuyhayerVT YBUMHTYCEXEDCBhunhyu btfvbtbyfrfnrvn**

Harry gradually started to become more alert. The feeling of warmth and safety surrounded his tired mind and body. The awareness that he was not alone was slow to creep upon the young hybrid. A soft numbness, warmth, was enfolding his senses.

Purring softly he snuggled into the closest source of warmth, which just happened to start to vibrate with laughter.

"Look Gred. He is…"

"…So cute. I know Forge."

Startled Harry opened his eyes and sat up. '_What in the world'_

He was sandwiched in the middle of five men! Looking down he met red eyes. In the back of his mind, Harry started to scream and panic; _'VOLDEMORT is IN MY BED! _

Harry would've got up and ran away if the mans arms hadn't tightened around him.

Looking around Harry was greeted with the sight of two more surprises. '_Snape? Malfoy Sr.? _

"What's going on?" Harry's voice shocked everyone, even himself. It was, hypnotic. Every vowel entranced his mates and himself, distracting them from his question.

Unsurprisingly, it was Snape who snapped out first. "Potter" Harry looked to the man. "You know you just came into your inheritance, right?" Harry nodded. "Well it seems…."

Malfoy sr. interrupted,"We're your mates."

Harry stared shocked at the five males before him. "Mates" He squeaked.

Voldemort's voice was a dark hiss, "Yesssssss Harry. Matesssss."

Startled, Harry looked at the man and did a double-take. For the first time Harry really looked at the man in front of him.

The man's skin, instead of sickly and sunken in, was covered in pale silver scales. While he still didn't have a nose, it wasn't as disturbing as before. He had wavy pitch black hair and a snake-like tongue. The new man's fingers were long and delicate, no longer knobby and clawed.

Looking around, he was startled to note that all of his mates looked different.

Severus had pale ivory skin and intense black eyes. His hair fell down his back in silky smooth waves, and his nose looked Romanian in nature and less huge. Age that harry hadn't even known was there was erased from his face.

Fred was still tall. But he had grown a little in bulk. His hair was a wild flame on his head and his eyes glowed an intense blue. Circling his biceps were bands of what looked like moving flame.

George on the other hand looked to be slightly taller than his brother, yet more elegant. Is fingers held more grace than Harry had ever seen in him. The man's Hair fell wildly down mid back; like scarlet water.

Perhaps the least and most startling of all of them was Malfoy Sr. He looked much the same as always except for the warmth and safety that radiated from the man. While the others felt safe, Snape and Voldemort were defiantly on edge, and Fred and George were busy cooing on how cute harry was. Lucius though, was calm and at peace.

"What happened to you guys?"

"HA" Snape scoffed, "as if you're one to talk."

Harry frowned, Puzzled. "What do you mean?" He tilted his head to the side, starting another round of coos from the twins.

"Haven't you looked at yourself yet?" Lucius asked.

"No, should I have?

In answer, Voldemort conjured a mirror himself.

Looking into it, Harry gasped.

**QWXERTbyyuerfurmnuyuyhayerVT YBUMHTYCEXEDCBhunhyu btfvbtbyfrfnrvn**

AN: well I am sorry this is shorter than the others, but the next one will be longer.


	5. Letter edit AN

AN: Hello readers sadly this is not an update due to some stuff that recently happened but I had been working on the letter that Lilly, Remus, Sirius, and James sent to Harry. Just fine tuning some stuff that needed it for the story to progress. I will try to have the next chapter up as quick as possible. Also to make things easier I have put the new version of the letter here for you to read.

**+*+*+*_Hey Bambie! Son you may be wondering what this is about but you see_**

_James! Explain what's going on! He might not even know that you're one of his fathers. _

**Yes Lily. Now this letter is spelled to be brought to you on your inheritance in the small chance that you have no idea about your inheritance or that you have three fathers and one mother**.

_{*you see cub when me and your other fathers were at Hogwarts we fell in love after each of us discovering each other's creature natures.*}_

_**[We all hooked up, until Jamie-boy turned seventeen and came into his full inheritance. That basically meant that he came of age. He found out that Lily, who was already seventeen, was his mate. See you can't find your mate until they turn 17.]**_

_Remus and Sirius became depressed, until they discovered they were mates with me, James and each other as well on their 17__th__ birthdays._

**I was ecstatic about it. I got to be with the three people I loved most. And after a few years and a lot of se… **

_**[He doesn't want to hear that James, he's our son. Well we had you, Pup, and we noticed that you had a little of all of our creature abilities.]**_

_From me you are a Kitsune. For every two tails you have you have one mate. You have a second form that is a fox. Depending on the color of your tails is your element; red-fire, dark blue-water, white-air, brown-earth, and silver-energy/lightning. You require constant contact with your mates to live comfortably and your nature will be more sensitive than you were. Your mates will help ground you. The most mates a Kitsune has ever had was 10 with a record of 20 tails. Hopefully you won't have nearly as many, tails are such a pain to have. _

_{*From me you are a werewolf. Because you are a born werewolf you won't have to deal with the full moon and could change into your wolf form at any time. Instead on the full moon you would get extremely horny and feel the need to either become extremely dominate or submissive. Depending on which you are. You should also have the ability to lengthen your canines and nails if threatened. Any other changes always depend on the person or wolf. _

_**From me you are an elf. I was a dark elf, my element was darkness. There are 8 elements for an elf; earth, air, water, fire, energy, darkness, light, and metal. Your second forms and animagus forms should change depending on your element. My form grew larger and completely black after my inheritance. You'll also feel more comfortable in nature. **_

_**[From me you are an incubus. You would require daily sex from your mates to stay healthy and full. During new moons you will go into something like a heat that will cause you to emit pheromones that make your mates want to submit to you. All incubi are submissive except for on a new moon were they dominate to reassure them selves that their mates love them. It also prevents things from happening such as the incubi being used as a sex slave or toy.]**_

_Honey don't worry about what you think we might feel about something, we love you no matter what. Also we can tell you who one of your mates is. It's Tom Riddle! Now I know he might seem evil_

_**Like a git**_

_**[Insane]**_

_**A prick **_

_**[Slytherin] **_

_**Slimy**_

_BOYS shut up now!_

_**Sorry Lily**_

_**[Sorry Lils]**_

_{* what Lily was trying to say was that appearances can be deceiving, don't believe all that's on the surface. Also! Usually if you're a sub you'll be extremely beautiful, and a Dom if you're extremely muscular and handsome, but due to the combined nature of all our creatures you can never be sure. We can't even be totally sure of everything you'll inherit from us so be sure to research our creature types as well. There will be some books in our vaults for you to go through. And remember, we love you Cub.*}_+*+*+*_

AN: thanks for reading and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.


	6. Chapter 5

(**AN: okay I finally got this back from my beta. So here is the next chapter of Gray Lord. ****BEFORE YOU READ ****I wanted to explain the last update. The changes I made to the letter are IMPORTANT! I didn't just change random things for no reason! Also Because I personally don't like going back and rereading parts of the story I just posted the letter so you didn't have to. Getting reviews that are hurtful about the fact that it wasn't a new chapter are rude and if my readers really didn't like how I did things then you shouldn't be reading. I didn't know when my beta was going to give back the story so I wanted to post the letter up quickly. This will be my last chapter for an even longer time because my FATHER has died and I have to assist my family in preparations, hen I have to host a VBS class and a whole other host of things. I write when I get the time and right now I don't have the time! This story is a hobby and an escape for me. I am NOT obligated to do this and I don't appreciate those who believe that I am. I am doing my best and if you have a problem don't read the story and try writing your own. Thank you. And now ON WITH THE STORY!)**

Standing up to get a better view Harry stared. There was no way he couldn't. Where there once stood a scrawny scarred and beaten teen, instead there was….this.

His previously tangled and messy dark brown hair was instead a soft wavy dark silvery color that fell down just past his shoulders, slightly spiked in the back, with bangs that fell to cover his left eye just slightly. The young Kitsune had a pair of silver fox ears that stood proudly on the top of his head, twitching slightly. And surrounding him from behind where ten fluffy silvery grey tails with white tips, which swayed as if with a mind of their own. His face where before was slightly rounded now had sharp elegant cheeks and soft full lips. Harry eyes where on the larger scale giving him a slightly innocent appearance, and not only that, but one was vibrant golden amber, the other a bright moss green.

He couldn't see much of his body due to the oversized clothes of his cousin's, but Harry could tell that he had gained some inches, making him around 5'7 instead of his remarkably small stature of 5'3. The clothes he wore, instead of hanging off as badly, at least stayed on. Also on his neck, was a tattoo of a dark electric blue and black Casablanca lily resting right above the hollow of his throat with vines of dark shimmering colors that twisted and curved elegantly around each other and his neck.

"How- what happened." Harry whispered raising a single elegant ivory skinned hand to touch his face.

"I suspect Potter" Severus spoke up, sneering slightly "that the nature of your creature inheritance has prompted these….startling changes inside of you." The dark eyed man paused, looking up and down at him. "And what….pleasing changes they are" the man's voice came out as a dark purr. Severus seemed as surprised by his tone and words as harry felt, causing the man to turn away, slightly grumbling to himself.

Harry was slightly puzzled until the memory of the letter came back, and with it the feeling of betrayal from the actions of his Godfath- no Fathers. _`How could they hide this from me? `_ Harry looked down clutching the edge of his shirt _`was I a disappointment, or did they just not _love_ me? ` _Harry's eyes teared up at the thought. Shaking slightly the teen's thoughts continued. The words of his 'family' echoed through his mind. `_If Sirius and Remus, my own _fathers_ don't love me, then I must really be an unlovable freak. ` _A dark wave of negative feelings plowed down and through the Kitsune causing his breath to hitch and for a small; whine to erupt from his throat. His heart seemed to contract with pain and an empty feeling rushed through him.

And then suddenly, it was gone.

() () () POV CHANGE () () ()

Lucius smiled to himself as he relaxed for the first time in years. The feeling of freedom after what seemed a life time of darkness and chains was so refreshing that he nearly burst into song.

_`freedom`_ his inner creature was singing and crooning. Looking at his mate, the blonde smiled for the first time since he was forcefully married to the psychotic bitch that was Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. His young mate was so adorable looking all confused at the situation.

"How- what happened" The voice of his mate broke through Lucius' inner peace. Looking at his mate again Lucius nearly trilled in pleasure at the sight of his mate's innocent yet regal appearance.

"I suspect Potter" Severus, one of his mates other Doms, spoke up, sneering slightly "that the nature of your creature inheritance has prompted these….startling changes inside of you." The dark eyed man paused, looking up and down at him. "And what….pleasing changes they are" the man's voice came out as a dark purr. Severus it seemed was surprised by his tone and voice. Well that wasn't surprising considering how controlled the man usually was. Watching the usually reserved man turn away in a agitated manner made Lucius want to chuckle, though knowing the man the way he did made the blonde try to restrain himself.

Seeing his mates puzzled face once again caused Lucius to nearly lose control of his vocal cords again, well at least until his mate's eyes started to tear up and that adorable, yet disturbing whine broke through his lovely lips. The sudden feeling of overwhelming depression and black feelings caused Lucius to violently flinch.

The sudden physical pain that ripped through the man only to disappear was of no consequence as Lucius threw himself at his mate, and surrounded the young one with his arms and –wings?- crooning softly in his ear.

As the soft trembles started to ease, Lucius became aware of the incredulous stares of his other nest mates.

Looking up at them he defensively spoke up, "what?"

()()()POV CHANGE()()()

Harry calmed down and stared up at the blonde holding him protectively. The golden white feathery wings that surround the young hybrids body only served to loll him into a sense of peace and tranquility. The previous feelings of shame, despair, and betrayal only seemed to be a tiny matter compared to the love he could feel radiating from his mate.

_`Wait. Mate? Love?' What does that have to do with anything` _

"What?" the defensive voice of Lucius' prompted Harry to come back and, forcing the disturbing thoughts from his made, he became aware of the position he was in.

Blushing slightly he removed himself from the arms of his mate.

"Harry" he looked up. Staring at him worriedly was George, and though the others seemed just as worried, they were to busy glaring at Lucius in jealously. "What happened? What's wrong?"

Harry sighed before he moved over to where he had dropped the letter. Picking it up, he silently handed it over to George. That captured the other men's' attentions and prompted them to abandon their, glaring contest and take turns reading the letter.

While his mates distracted were distracted, Harry silently walked over to the, now annoyed, regal looking black owl from earlier. Retrieving the letter only after being viciously pecked for taking so long he stared at the envelop. It was made of expensive looking paper and its seal was that of the crest that harry remembered seeing on a door at Gringots bank. Opening the letter, he stared in shock at its contents.

Dear Mr. Potter,

It has come to our attention here at Gringots bank that your rightful family vaults have been the product of thievery over the last 15 years. The vaults include vaults numbers 5, 6, 8, 67, 80, 100, and over thirty others. Money and family heirlooms have been used and taken out in your name. Recently the overseer of your family vaults perished in a tragic dragon accident and the diaries describing his and your magical guardian's, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, actions over the years. Please appear at your nearest Gringots branch at your earliest convenience.

With our sincerest apologies,

Gringots Bank


End file.
